Verbal Agreement
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: "You can't marry Fransico because you're already engaged to me," Phineas told her pulling a folded paper out of his pocket and handing it to Isabella.


Author's Note: I'm on Christmas vacation, so I'm going a bit crazy with the stories. This time it's a Phineas and Ferb.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of its characters.  
~~~~

"Phineas!" Candace yelled going up the stairs of her childhood home. Holding a corner of her floor length green dress, she made her way to her younger brothers old bedroom. Phineas was the only one in the house, so she didn't bother to knock. The room had changed because the boys no longer lived at the house. It now was an office with a desk in the center of the room where her red headed brother sat.

She was relieved to see that he had is tuxedo on, and seemed properly dressed. "Phineas, the wedding is going to start in 45 minutes. You're the man of honor, you kinda need to be there," Candace told him leaning against the door frame. Phineas didn't show any sign of hearing her merely continuing to stare at something in the computer.

Candace sighed now really wasn't the time for some cliche brother-sister bonding, but it had to be done apparently. Bending down she unbuckled the straps of her high heeled shoes and kicked them off. Walking barefoot on the hardwood flooring she made her way to directly behind her the leather chair her brother sat on.

Leaning over she took a look at the computer and bit back a snort. Phineas was clicking through the old family photos that had been uploaded to the computer. He had just passed through one of him as a baby in the bath tub when she looked over.

The next one wasn't passed through though, Phineas took his hand off the mouse and stared at it. Candace stared at the picture also realizing exactly what was wrong with her little brother. "I remember that day, I officiated the ceremony," she said softly.

The picture was of a much younger Phineas in their dad's old tuxedo jacket looping arms with a dressed in white Isabella, a lace table cloth draped over her head. The two had pretended to get married in the backyard and Candace herself had pronounced them man and wife.

"Wonder what she's going to look like today," Candace thought out loud with a small smile. "Beautiful," Phineas spoke for the first time so softly she barely heard it. Candace looked down at him and sighed again. Gripping a corner of the chair in each hand she whirled the chair around.

Phineas gave her a peeved look, but didn't say anything. "I get it. You've always been oblivious, and are now barely realizing what was always right in front of you," Candace told him crossing her arms. "It's nothing," Phineas argued shaking his head. "I'm being stupid," he added shortly afterward.

Candace didn't hold back her snort this time. "Both of those things are lies, and you know it," she chuckled. "Fine then I like her or liked her or we'll you get the point," he rambled putting his head in his hand. "Obviously," Candace muttered with a roll of her eyes. Phineas looked up at her in surprise. "You knew?" He asked her. "Since you were kids I knew," Candace told him honestly with a shrug.

"How did you know?" I didn't even know?" Phineas asked her. Candace sighed her brother really was obtuse. "I first noticed that you couldn't lie to her. Not that you lie a lot, but you just couldn't do it without getting nervous. Mom used to tell me that she couldn't lie to dad either," Candace explained sitting down on the floor awkwardly in her formal dress. "We'll not like that matters now, I'm the man of honor in her wedding," Phineas sighed.

"You never know. Francisco only asked her to marry him, so he could stay here in America," Candace told him tucking her legs under her. "Then why is she going through with it," Phineas told his sister ever the logical one. "Because he asked," Candace said simply. "That makes no sense," Phineas told her. "She's liked you since you were kids, you never did anything. She spent all her time on you that now that she's 26 and being proposed to she's accepting," Candace explained. "She liked me?" Phineas exclaimed in shock.

Candace stared at her brother in awe, for such a smart man he could be stupid. "Liked is past tense, I'm pretty sure she still does," she decided was a nicer thing to say than the 'duh you dumbass' she had in mind. "So what am I supposed to do?" Phineas jumped up asking her. "You're the one who had the giant baby head floating after him all the time, you think of something," Candace told him standing up.

Phineas looked around the office desperately trying to think of something anything. Catching sight of the computer his mind whipped together a simple plan that would have to do. Candace watched as he clicked around on the computer and picked up the paper that sputtered out of the printer. "Phineas!" She called after him as he sprinted out of the room,

Glowering at his retreating form she walked out of the office picking up her heels on the way out.

"Where is he?" Isabella asked worriedly pacing back and worth. Her hand went up to run through her hair out of habit for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, but was stopped by her bridesmaid Michelle smacking her hand again. "Stop that you'll ruin your hair," the girl scolded her.

"My Mai-man of honor is missing and I'm supposed to be walking down the aisle in ten minutes," Isabella told her wringing her bouquet nervously. "Do you know where he is?" She whirled around to question Ferb who sat on the couch in her dressing room. Ferb merely shrugged and shook his head.

Any further conversation was cut off by the door opening to reveal an extremely disheveled Phineas. "Whatcha doing?" He asked the bride to be breathlessly. "No no no, it's whatcha doing?" Isabella corrected him saying her catchphrase sweetly. "Oh who cares you're getting married in ten minutes," Michelle rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Having met Isabella in college she had no patience for Phineas and his grand schemes. She hated him because he had her friend wrapped around his finger. She hated the fact that Isabella was still head over heels for the triangular headed boy, he obviously didn't deserve her if he hadn't made a move yet.

"No she's not," Phineas told Michelle. "What do you mean I'm/she's not?" Isabella and Michelle chorused. Ferb stood up to stand beside his brother wondering what exactly he had in mind. Phineas shook his head at the two girl before answering. "You can't marry Fransico because you agreed to marry me," Phineas told her pulling a paper out of his pocket and handing it to Isabella.

"She's not engaged to you!" Michelle glared at him. Isabella made no comment merely unfolding the paper. Once she saw its contents she put a hand to her mouth. "I almost forgot about this," Isabella laughed. Michelle pulled the paper from her hand, and snorted at the wedding picture. "This is no marriage," Michelle laughed. "It was a verbal agreement," Phineas stated starring at Isabel.

"A verbal agreement to get married when we were old enough," Isabella chuckled starring at the floor. "You were what eight? That hardly counts," Michelle said. "A verbal agreement if lasting longer than ten years without agreeing to break can become legal," Ferb informed them speaking for the first time.

"Why bring all this up now Phineas?" Isabella questioned starring at her well fiancé. "I'm oblivious. Well was oblivious," he told her stepping closer to her. "You barely realized that?" Michelle said sarcastically. "Perhaps it'd be best if we exited the room," Ferb suggested leading Michelle out of the door. Her protests were cut off by the door closing.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked him not caring that she was due to be walking down the aisle at this moment. "I like-no love you," Phineas blurted. "Oh," Isabella breathed. "I liked you when we were kids, but I was always so busy with the projects that I never realized it. And now I love you," Phineas told her. "But Fransico-" Isabella started. "Can marry some other girl whose as selfless as you," Phineas told her.

"Considering we are basically engaged," Isabella laughed. "I know this seems a little backwards, but want to go out for lunch. You know like a date?" Phineas asked rubbing the back of neck nervously. Isabella stared off into space for a moment not answering him. "Isabella," Phineas said getting her attention.

She looked up in embarrassment blushing extremely. "Sorry I was waiting for this daydream to end," she giggled softly. Phineas smiled at her before grabbing her hand saying "Let's go," He opened the door and pulled her along. "But Phineas I'm still in a wedding dress!" Isabella protested.


End file.
